The power he knows not
by Dragons123d
Summary: As of July 21, 1995, Harry Potter died. Only to find that he was brought back to life by his own means and with the help of Baby, a forgotten animatronic. Now that he is magicly unleashed, Harry must live his life as the Puppet master, could this be the power he knows not? Only time, a little help from his veela girlfriend, Fleur, and his new friend, Baby, will tell...
1. Chapter 1

The blackness of the room was overbearing, cold and silent. The week of torture that was now left behind in the past, he raised his head before glancing around the cold, dark room. He heard a music box playing and then the words "All this torture will unwind-Take it from our broken crimes-We have no place to go-But you would know... Take your turn to run and flee-But death's your destiny-Stop holding back from me." Pulling his leg up and getting into a kneeling position, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Hey, take it easy." Glancing around, he came face to face with a animatronic human. "W-who are you?" He asked the animatronic, she smiled and knelt next him.

"My name is Baby, now please take it easy. You've been out for several days before I brought you here." Baby said as concern filled her voice, worry in her eyes. He could only nod before he maneuvered himself so he was laying against the wall. Baby looked at him before asking "I don't know your name…" He looked into her face before answering.

"I'm Harry Potter, Baby. The latest of the Freddy FazBear's night guards."

* * *

 **July 21, 1995-Freddy FazBear's Pizzeria**

* * *

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, sat in the security office of the pizzeria. This was his final night here before he got his paycheck, though he was not really prepared for the phone to ring. Picking it up, Harry asked "Hello, my I help you?" He smiled when he heard Fleurs voice on the other end. "Hey Harry, how are you doing?" She asked, the sound of traffic in the background. Putting the phone to his ear, Harry picked up the tablet and clicked through the cameras. "I'm doing fine, Fleur, but what I want to know is where you are." His girlfriend giggled before answering "I'm on my way to pick you up, Harry. Then we can go home and have you get some sleep."

Smiling at that, Harry hit the camera that was for the outside of the pizzeria. He saw Fleur's car pull in and park. Then the clock chimed 6:00 am, ending his shift. "I'll meet you in the dining area, Fleur. Doors unlocked," He said before hanging up and walking out of the security office, down the hall and into the dining area. Fleur walked in and hugged him before holding him at arm's length. Harry then felt his hair on the back of his neck stand up, warning him of a robotic danger. Pushing Fleur to the side, he thrust his hand forward into the approaching animatronic, Foxy, and banished him into the wall. He grabbed Fleur by the hand and ran to the office, his instinct telling him that the door was probably locked by another of the FazBear animatronics.

Upon reaching the office, Harry smashed his fist into the door button and the titanium door slammed down into place before he leaped at the other door and repeated the process. "Harry, why did Foxy attack us?" Fleur asked, fear evident in her body language, Harry shrugged "I don't know why he did attack us, they are supposed to power down at 6:00 am." The phone rang, but Harry ignored it. "Hello..uh...Hello, Hello. Oh, you don't need to pick up the phone. I just want to let you know that you weren't supposed to let anyone inside the pizzeria. You now will die, Mr. Potter, oh and you're also fired."

Harry snorted as he picked up the phone and said "Its kind of pointless to fire me if I'm going to die." The windows on either side of the office showed the faces of the animatronic, black pits with white dots for eyes. "You're right but I just wanted to let you know, goodbye, Boy-Who-Lived." The line went dead, and Harry hung up the phone. The doors opened and the evil grins on the animatronics grew as they closed in on their prey. He had to get Fleur to safety, but...wait. "Fleur, Go NOW!" Harry shouted as he let his magical core unleash itself. Fleur looked ready to protest but she leapt up and pulled her boyfriend into one final kiss. "Promise me that you will go down fighting." Harry smiled as he said "I will, I'm not Draco Malfoy." Fleur took a step away from him and with a loud 'crack' she apparated out. "Now, if someone hadn't made it so I couldn't apparate out because of a ward, I would be gone." Harry growled at Freddy, to have Freddy reply in a british accent "Well, at least you said goodbye to the ones you love before you fall by our hands. Sorry but rules are rules." Harry raised his fist and the rest of the animatronics charged.

* * *

 **August 5, 1995-Present time-Basement of Freddy FazBear's Pizzeria**

* * *

Harry finished retelling Baby his last moments, before looking at his hands. Three long, black fingers on thin arms. Baby put her hand over his as she said "I found you in a pile of animatronic scrap but your soul was floating in the office. I brought the only intact body I could find in the basement, it was the marionettes back up if the original was broken. Your soul accepted the body and then your real body started glowing." Baby paused looked down at the floor before continuing "A massive ball of energy came out of your human body and floated into your new one. After that, I brought you down here so you wouldn't be harmed by the others."

Harry nodded before he shakily stood up on his footless legs, Baby helping him regain his balance when he was in danger of falling. "Did you see a girl will you were saving me?" Harry asked as he started floating several inches off the ground. Baby nodded "Yes, she was the one to help me get you down here in the first place, but she hasn't returned in a day or two. Why?" Harry gave Baby a smile as he watch her face changed to one of recognition. "That was your girlfriend, Fleur, wasn't it?" She gasped and Harry nodded.

He floated over to the door and opened it, Baby following in his wake. Float up the stairs and opening that door as well, Harry looked around. The first thing he noticed was the police tape that was over the door, then the policemen and women. He tried to back up but an female officer noticed him in the doorway, "Look, over there Bill, its one of them!" She called to her fellow officer before pulling her gun on Harry. "Uh...could we talk about this before you shoot me?" He asked as he put his hands in the air, Baby following suit. "Jane, what are you talking about...oh my-" The man, Bill Harry thought, stopped dead as he noticed the floating Harry and Baby.

"Uhm...We mean you no harm?" Harry said, trying to figure out what else to say in his situation. Jane walked up to them, her gun still raised as she said "You will come with me." Harry then said "No, you will let us leave freely." Jane's eyes glossed over as she said "No, you are free to go." Harry then grabbed Baby around the waist and apparated from the pizzeria into the now empty hogwarts station, Platform 9 ¾. "What just happened back there?!" Baby gasped as she stared at Harry in shock. Harry was just as confused, he had done wandless magic on a muggle, one that was doing her job and then apparated to a place that you couldn't apparate because of the wards. "I...I don't knew completely myself." He answered truthfully, looking back at animatronic friend.

"We'll have to lay low until september 1st. Then we can go on from there." He said and Baby agreed with the small plan. 'If Fleur is save...I better owl her to let her know I'm not at the pizzeria anymore.' He thought.

* * *

 **September 1, 1995- Outskirts of Hogsmeade**

* * *

Harry overlooked the quiet streets of Hogsmeade, waiting for Fleur to appear. Baby was asleep in the room he rented for the week, again he had done some impossible magic and paid for the rooms with some of his gold at was at Gringotts, as well as making it so he and Baby looked human. Harry had received Fleurs letter a week after he had owled her in the magical station, Fleurs worry evident in her writing. There was a small pop and he smiled as he watched his veela girlfriend remove her hood. Floating off of the roof, Harry landed softly next to her and was pulled into a tight hug. "Fleur, I...can...breath!" He choked out and Fleur released him, tears rolling freely down her face. "Guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?" Fleur's warm smile was still on her face as she said "It can wait until tomorrow, Harry. I just want to be with my boyfriend tonight, is that alright?" Harry wrapped his arms around Fleur and apparated them into the rented room.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 3, 1995- Freddy FazBear's Pizza, USA**

* * *

After telling Fleur everything that had happened yesterday, Harry had teleport all three of them to the original Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria in America, again with impossible magic. "That was...something else," Fleur groaned as she got up from the sidewalk, Harry helping her up. "Why?" Baby gave Fleur a questioning look, the veela stood on her shaking legs before answering. "When I was younger, I had to apparate to school by Trayia my family's house elf and it felt something like what Harry did. My feet left the ground before hitting it the next, no squeezing or pressing from all sides." Harry floated over to the locked doors of the restaurant and waved his hand over the door handle, unlocking it with a click. "I want you to stay in this area, please, I don't want anything to happen to the two of you," Lifting his hands and swirling energy's formed, creating a security tablet out of nothing.

"This tablet will allow you to hack any of the camera's in the pizzeria." Harry said as he handed the tablet to Fleur and opened the door. Floating in after Fleur and Baby, he locked the front doors again so no one would find it suspicious that the door was unlocked. Summoning two chairs for the girls to sit in and watch, Harry floated towards the door that lead into the main dining area of the pizzeria and paused. 'If I'm doing things that are impossible by wizard standards, what else can I do?' He thought to himself before he started shaking his body until it was a blur. He then fazed through the door and stopped shaking on the other side. Looking around the dilapidated room, he noticed that all of the animatronics were off the stage, meaning it was night 5.

The deep echoing laugh of Freddy sounded to his left, meaning that the bear animatronic was in the women's restroom. Floating over, Harry crossed his arms over his chest and gave the bear a withering look "You know, Freddy, if people besides the night guard knew that you stood in the women's restroom, it would not help keep your pizzeria open for long." Freddy turned his head and his jaw dropped when his eyes locked with Harry's. Freddy regained his composer before grunting "What do you mean wouldn't help keep the restaurant open for long?" Harry could have facepalmed at that moment, Freddy was playing stupid, so sighing, Harry told Freddy bluntly "Women would think you were a pervert and would want you gone. Think, less and less customers to sing too." That made the brown bear move out of the dark restroom and into the hall, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Now, I want to talk to you and I mean the ghost of the child, not the animatronic Freddy." Harry watched as Freddy glowed and the spirit of the murdered child floated before the unpossessed animatronic, the boy was giving Harry a glare of hate. "Why do you want to talk to me? The person that murdered me is in the security office right now!" The boy's eyes were complete black and black lines ran down his face, tear stains Harry mused, his fists clenched. "That guard you are trying to murder is a witch, not the man who killed you." Harry said, how he knew this was lost on him, but it made the vengeful spirit gasp in horror. "Y-y-y-you m-mean that m-my sister and brothers are attacking an innocent person?" Harry floated over and pulled the spirit into a comforting hug as the boy started crying.

"You can still stop your family from committing this wrong, please." Harry said and the boy nodded before flashing his body and stared up into his face "Its done, they know." Harry nodded before using his magic to lift and move the now non-possessed Freddy back onto the stage, hearing the other animatronics returning to the dining room. "Now, If everyone is here, I would like for you to go and apologize to the night guard, without your animatronic bodies mind you." Harry said and the other spirits appeared before their suits. Leading the ghost of the murdered children, Harry moved down the left hall until he reached the closed door. Waving his hand, he unlocked it and watched as the door lifted up, showing the shocked guard in her seat.

"Hello, now before you start screaming, hear me out," Harry said quickly, raising his hands to show he meant no harm to her and the guard nodded slowly. "I'm, well more like was Harry Potter and you are?" He said, again, almost facepalming at his stupid introduction. The entire wizarding world knew about him and he probably had fangirls everywhere, including the USA. "I-I'm Lizzy, uhm...thanks for saving me, I think?" Lizzy said shakily then noticed the spirits behind Harry. The boy that possessed Freddy floated forward first, squeaking out "I'm so sorry about attacking you for a week…" Then threw himself into Lizzy, hugging her around the neck, tears running down his face freely. The others joined the hug, adding their apologizes to the mix, leaving a very confused and shocked Lizzy looking at Harry for some help.

"Ok, you guys I think you need to tell her why you were attack her in the first place." Harry said, smiling at the look that Lizzy gave him and the ghosts sat in various places in the office. Harry smiled as Fred, he was going to give them names according to their animatronic, sat in Lizzy's lap, Bon on the fan, Chi rested her head in the crook of his neck, and Foxy sat on the desk. Fred started speaking softly "We thought that you were the man who killed us and we couldn't see past our own need for revenge to see if you were him. I'm so sorry!" Fred was pulled into a hug by Lizzy, who started whispering into Fred's ear. She looked up at Harry and asked "Wait, how am I able to touch them and they me?" Harry felt as though he needed to say this to Lizzy, so he said it "I think that they are allowing you and me to touch them, physically. And they probably are wanting to add you to their little family." Lizzy gaped at Harry then came "Wait-WHAT?!"

* * *

 **September 4, 1995- Great Hall, Hogwarts**

* * *

"You sure that this is necessary?" Lizzy asked as she looked at the castle of Hogwarts. She quit her job and the spirits of the murdered children had seen her as their new mother and Harry also asked if they wanted to come with his little group, the spirits said yes but Lizzy was still concerned. The entire group was invisible and Harry was about to start his plan/prank. "If it starts going bad, then start the backup prank. I want to get the entire school good." Harry whispered and floated so he was above the teacher table before making himself visible. The students gasped at his appearance, pointing. He had found that he had a 'nightmare' form and he was in it at the moment.

His original form was 6 to 7 feet tall but his 'nightmare' form was a whopping 10 feet tall. Looking slowly over the four house tables, Harry paused on the Gryffindor, staring at the two that _had_ been his closest friends, Hermione and Ron. 'Showtime' Harry though and used his magic to change his voice to sound like it was pained and ancient. The tune of ' _My Grandfather's Clock_ ' started eerily playing around the hall, making several of the students look around for the thing that was making the music. " _I am the_ _ **Puppet Master**_ _, I have been awakened by the one that you have ridiculed and mocked!_ " Harry hissed, raising his long clawed hands up slowly. Lizzy, Fleur and Baby appeared, having strings attached to the points of their bodies that a marionette would have on it. " _The love of his life, Fleur Delacour, branded by your government as a half-breed,_ " Harry spat the word half-breed and then continued " _The final animatronic to see him alive, Baby, and Lizzy Williams, a fellow guard of Freddy FazBear Pizzeria. He marched onward to the nightmare that you made and what did it do? He worked at the most haunted place in Great Britain and was murdered, saving his lover before destroying his attackers...the animatronics at the pizzeria._ "

Harry paused for effect before hissing, " _You are wondering why I tell you this...because I a_ _ **m HARRY JAMES POTTER! THE-BOY-WHO-DEFIED-DEATH!**_ "


	3. Chapter 3

**September 5, 1995-Hogwarts**

* * *

Harry was still laughing the next morning after his big reveal, how could he not? It was silence before Fred and George started laughing, realizing what he had pulled off at a level they could have if they had the time and unlimited prank materials at their disposal. Then the dam broke and the rest is history. Harry floated down the hallway to the great hall, Flear, Baby and Lizzy below him. When the group reached the hall, Harry landed next to his girlfriend and they entered, to find a lot of wands pointing at his chest. "Ok...what is going on here?" Harry asked, giving the leader of the wizards a pointed look. "You are under arrest for impersonating Harry James Potter!" A squat, toad of a woman said from the back of the group, grinning widely in her supposed victory. "Uhm...I see. Lets get some facts straight, I am who I say I am, under what right do you have to arrest me, and who the bloody heck are you?"

The woman's face changed to a scowl before saying in a falsely, sweet voice "I am Dolores Umbridge, senior undersecretary to the minister! You are a dark creature that is not Mr. Potter, just claiming to be him!" Harry gave her a once over before snorting in disgust at her proclamation, "Yeah and I'm the next merlin incarnate. I am Harry James Potter, toad and I will not allow you to tarnish my family's name with your bigotry." Raising his arm, Harry cried " _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" and the enormous silver stag erupted from his hand, scattering the aurors. "So, toad, what about now? The real Harry Potter's patronus is a stag, the shape of James Potter's animagus form. Need I say more?" Harry asked coldly, the silver stag pawing at the ground and looked ready to charge the undersecretary at any moment.

"That is you, Potter. Should have known that Umbridge was barking." Mad-eye Moody growled, his magical eye spinning and staring at the toad, his normal one on Harry. Harry grinned as he repeated Moody's motto "Constant Vigilance" and made the auror smirk. "No! You will arrest this creature, NOW!" Umbridge screamed before pulling out her own wand and casting several body binders at Harry. Harry raised his hand and the ropes disintegrated mid-flight, "You just dug your own grave, toad." Harry hissed as he changed to his nightmare form, the spirits of the murdered children appearing before him, leading the kids was a 12 year old looking girl, the one that possessed golden freddy. "You harm our savior then you have to get through us!" The girl snarled as her suit appeared and formed around her.

The other spirits had nightmare versions of the suits they possessed form around them as well and they were not happy at all. The aurors backed away from the nightmare animatronics, giving them a clear path to the undersecretary, who was shaking in utter fear. Harry started singing as the sunlight seemed to dim in the hall " _Welcome little child to the darkest fears inside. Come and join the fun, take a journey through the night. Watch the closet doors, or else the night consumes you more. Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light. SO!_ "

" _Grab your only ammunition, your common sense and torch. The corridors are filled with fright, when something's on the porch. How long will you last, through these memories of the past, since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours!_ " The nightmare animatronics started joining in on the singing, their voices were beautiful so the song continued " _Forced down to reckoning, Your dreams become the sickening, You thought you were alone, No they bite you to the bone, you shout!_ " Then Fleur, Lizzy and Baby added their voices to the ones as they closed in on the toad.

" _Break, break, break my mind,_

 _Break it till the tale unwinds,_

 _Force my thoughts through hell and back,_

 _Or leave me alone tonight!_ "

" _Break, break, break my heart,_

 _Break me till I fall apart,_

 _This can't be real, this can't be right,_

 _Now die inside the flames of your fright!_ "

When the last word was sung, the nightmares attacked. Darkness engulfed the room and when the lights returned, all that was left of Dolores Umbridge was a torn pink cardigan and her wand. " _They're Here...!_ " Harry finished in a whisper, as the spirits returned to their normal bodies. "What h-happened to her?" An newbie auror squeaked as he looked at the torn clothing, Harry answered as he shifted to his original form "To a place that will be her nightmare, forever…" Moody grunted but said nothing as what Harry said sank in. "Its going to be a mess in the ministry, tomorrow." Another auror muttered and how right his was.

* * *

 **September 6, 1995-Ministry of Magic**

* * *

Harry looked around the ministry with boredom, Fleur at his side with the same look on her face as well. "Well, lets see...my 'trail' is on the 9th floor, in courtroom 10." Harry said as he looked at the paper with the instructions to the courtroom on it. That the lift down and walking with Fleur, Harry mused at what charges besides the death of the undersecretary, that the minister could pull up. "Fleur, don't worry. If anything happens then I can ask Lizzy's kids to help me out." Fleur giggled and Harry joined her, Lizzy was great at being a mother for 5 murdered children. "Ah, yes...Courtroom 10." Harry kissed Fleur on the lips before entering the large chamber.

"You're late!" A voice called out and Harry grimaced as he floated into the center of the courtroom. "By about thirty seconds, I'm here aren't I?' Harry said heatedly before taking a seat on top of the chair, the same chair that the Lestranges sat in and told the wizengamot that they would remain loyal to Voldemort. "Yes, now I call this court to order! On September 5, 1995, Harry James Potter of Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey killed Dolores Jane Umbridge." The Minister of Magic, Fudge, boomed and Harry could only roll his eyes at the minister's theatrics. "You know," Harry said "Your secretary tried to arrest the last of a Most Noble and Ancient house on trumped up charges." The caught the court's attention, charges against Most Noble and Ancient houses were serious business. A woman raised her wand and Fudge said "The chair recognizes Amelia Bones." Harry waved to Amelia, who was barely holding a straight face at his antics. "Mr. Potter," She began, 'straight to the point, I like her style' Harry thought as he nodded "The ministry proclaimed you dead on July 21, 1995, so how can you be both dead and alive at the same time?"

"Yes, I did die but I came back to life and here I am now." Harry motioned to himself as he waited for the next question. The ministry was fuming, but he was ignored as Amelia asked "Could you elaborate?" Harry nodded before saying "The ministry can proclaim someone dead if Gringotts proclaims the person in question dead after a 36 hour period. If I had been truly killed then my vault would have been open to just about anyone after the goblin of Gringotts proclaimed me dead. But, Gringotts never proclaimed me dead and someone here tried to open my vault while I was not dead." Harry glared at the minister before continuing "Gringotts has items that are keyed into that person, so they can tell who is dead and who is alive. If you need more proof, then go to my vaults manager, Ragnok." At that, Amelia asked "Wasn't your vault manager Griphook?" He replied "Yes, but Griphook was the one to lead the person to my vault while I was recuperating so I told the head of Gringotts, that's Ragnok by the way, that if I can't trust Griphook with my galleons then I couldn't trust Gringotts at all. Well, Ragnok gave me a very powerful magical oath and became my vault manager. I also beheaded Griphook because it was his punishment."

That was met with silence as the information was digested, Harry looking around the courtroom. Fudge was stock still and then said "That means nothing, you're here because you killed Dolores Umbridge!" Harry gave Fudge a tired look and answered "She also attacked me and as the last of my line, I have the right to defend myself. My memories can be viewed but I can't take veritaserum because I'm a animatronic." Another woman spoke up, harry noticed that she wore a vulture on her hat. "I say we clear the boy of all charges!" Fudge now started stalling "Potter doesn't even have his head of house ring yet-" "Hem, Hem!" Harry said in a perfect impersonation of Umbridge and raised both of his hands. "I have the Potter ring, all of the founders of Hogwarts rings and this ring." Raising his right hand, his middle finger had a ring that was black with white stripes and showed a blue and red music box in the center. "The Puppet Master ring, any more objections, Fudge?"

"Fine, fine, fine!" Fudge said "Cleared of all charges!" Banging his gavel, Fudge got up and left quickly. Harry floated over to Amelia and smiled. "You know, your niece wants to be like you, Amelia. I hope she does." Harry said and Amelia smiled at that.

* * *

 **September 18, 1995-Hogwarts**

* * *

To say that everything blew over would be a lie and Harry knew it. Even after 12 days, Harry was now being ridiculed even more. Harry pulled Fleur closer to his chest, smiling as he felt Fleur's heartbeat with his magic. He still remembered, vividly, Fleurs outburst from last week when she read that edition of the Daily Prophet. It was not pretty, but that was Fleur and he loved her no matter what. Yes, it was sappy but it was the cold hard truth. "Harry, could you rub my back?" Fleur asked as she got up, Harry's grin grew even wider as his girlfriend pulled her shirt off to reveal her bare back. "Only for you." He said as Fleur turned her head so she could see Harry's face. Harry started rubbed her back, making his hands warm up with warming charms, as he asked "So, what's on today's agenda? Visiting family, going to see a wonder of the world, or staying in bed until we're forced out of it?"

Fleur groaned as his hands massaged her shoulders before answering "We'll see what the day has to offer, hows that for a plan?" Harry could only smile "I like it." He continued massaging Fleurs back until something shook Hogwarts. "Or they could interrupt our time together and replace it with something like that." Harry sighed, why couldn't he and Fleur just get some time alone without having something that was probably connected to Voldemort happen?!


	4. Chapter 4

Never in Harry's life did he want to face a certain animatronic, one that was the reason that Freddy's shut down in the first place. Well, fate decided that Harry would face a sprint-lock suit/animatronic anyway. Pushing himself up off the ground, Harry grunted at the withered spring bonnie aka Springtrap. "30 years...that's how long it took for me to find you. 30 FREAKING YEARS, PUPPET!" Springtrap hissed, his fist clenching as he walked over to Harry. Harry glared at the yellow rabbit then spat "Well, if I was the person you were looking for, then you found me, congrats. But, I'm not the puppet you know." Springtrap threw his fist at Harry's face, Harry teleported behind the animatronic and watched as the fist made a crater sized hole in the wall.

"Thats some right hook you have there. Did you take boxing when you were alive?" Harry floated to a safe distance as he asked, Springtrap ripping his fist from the wall and nodded. "Yes, I did take boxing, was the reigning champion for several years until I started working at _that_ restaurant." His eyes glowed with pride before returning to their burning hate, Harry changed to his nightmare form, why he didn't do it in the first place he wouldn't know. Springtrap charged at Harry only to stop mid step when Harry stabbed his slender fingers through his head, chest, and left leg. Ripping them free, Harry slashed his other hand across Springtraps face, leaving three massive lines.

Springtrap backpedaled into the wall, his hands covering his face and Harry kept him on the back foot the whole way. Lowering his hands, Springtrap glared before leaping forward, attempting to gain the higher ground. Harry ducked and slashed as Springtrap went overhead and then landed with a crash to the stone floor. "What do you do to me?!" Springtrap screamed and Harry noticed his opponents state. Springtraps left arm was completely gone and both of his legs were cut off at the knees. Harry then felt as though he had see this same thing happen before, but couldn't place it. Floating over to the downed animatronic, Harry hissed "I rendered you harmless for now. But, I can't let you live and harm the rest of the people in this school, Springtrap. Any last words?" Springtrap glared intensified before he gritted out "Yeah, _Its time to die_!"

The moment he said that, phantom animatronics attacked Harry. Phantom Freddy smashed his microphone into Harry's face, knocking him off Sprintrap. "That was cheap, Springtrap!" Harry called as he slashed Phantom Freddy in half, only to reform itself behind Springtrap. "You can't fight what's already dead, can you?" Springtrap grinned as his body started repairing itself, eyes glinting evilly in the moonlight that came through the hole that Springtrap made upon letting himself in. Narrowing his eyes, Harry sprinted at Springtrap, hacking and slashing any phantom animatronic in his way. His fist connected with Springtraps face, making a resounding crunch upon impact. The yellow animatronic roared as he flew into the wall behind him, imbedding himself firmly in it. Harry started slashing and hacking at Springtrap, his vision was overcome by red as he speed up his slashes. "You won't beat meeeee!" Springtraps final scream echoed through the halls of Hogwarts, his life force leaving the suit after so long.

* * *

 **September 20, 1995-Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts**

* * *

The dripping of water from the ceiling was somewhat calming, but only somewhat. The body of Springtrap lay on the wet, cold floor, water lapping up against its sides. Harry floated silently over the 'corpse' of the old, withered animatronic, emotionless as he stared at it. Two days before Springtrap was live, but had only seen Harry as the puppet that put him in the spring-lock suit. The man that died in the suit was already crazy, but was made even more so when he became one with the springs and locks. "I hope that you can peace here, if not then I don't know." Harry whispered before waving his hand over the suit and it ignited, burning from the inside out. ' _Lets hope the world doesn't have more of these nutcase possessed animatronics_ ' Harry thought to himself as he watched the body burn. Then Harry sang in a low voice;

" _I was left behind_

 _All this torture will unwind_

 _I was never all that kind_

 _If you were to rewind_

 _Then you would find_

 _I was left behind_

 _Take your turn to run and hide_

 _I will catch you all the time_

 _This night no longer shines_

 _Your tears divine_

 _You'll now be mine!_

 _We hope you enjoyed the show_

 _With in your grave down below_ "

When the song finished, Harry teleported out of the chamber and left the suit to burn. Never noticing the phantom animatronics appearing and moving towards the blackened body of their master...


End file.
